Colision
by Dieguete777
Summary: cada 100 años los planetas se alinean para dar poder a un objeto capaz de unir cualquier universo y a causa de eso dos mundos se uniran. (un especial de Kaizoku pasu X los hermanos D) crossover: Naruto X One piece X Bleach X Elfen Lied X Fairy tail y otros mas. AL FIN CAPITILO 1 :)
1. Informativo

**informacion**

**perdon por hacerles pensar que era el primer capitulo del especial pero lo tendre muy pronto lo prometo.**

**Resumen**cada 100 años los planetas se alinean para dar poder a un objeto capaz de unir cualquier universo y a causa de eso dos mundos se uniran. (un especial de Kaizoku pasu X los hermanos D) crossover: Naruto X One piece X Bleach y otros mas.

**como se distinguiran los dialogos.**

**{**personaje hablando**}**

**{**personaje pensando**}**

**_tecnica o jutsu_**

**{biju, demonio , zapakuto y hollow hablando}**

**{biju, demonio , zapakuto y hollow pensando}**

**Aviso: spoiler de los fincs de los hermanos D y kaisoku pasu.**

**infomacion de los personajes de kaisoku pasu.**

**piratas Spances** mienbros :

naruto uzumaki D nico

hinata D. Hyuga

sasuke uchiha

kenji uzumaki

coco

Ayame

nyu

Yuri hayabusa

matsuri

ino yananaka

karin uzumaki

Fuu

Tayuya uzumaki.

Kurami** (Fem kyuby/kurama)**

Haku

azune uzumaki namikase

narumi uzumaki namikase

Neji hyuga

Shigetsu

uzumaki D nico naruto el capitan de los piratas spances con una recompensa de 400, 000, 000 berries, alias: kaisoku copion** (kaizoku copion= pirata copion)**

durante los tres años de entrenamiento, logro dominar el shikai en su dos zapakuto** (Kansho y bakuya)** y entrena para dominar el bankai, y a liberado el byakugan y sharingan porque los copio con la kopy kopy no mi, y ya ha liberado mas poderdes copiados de su akuma no mi, como la nyuki nyuki no mi, Kage Kage no mi, Magu magu no mi, moku moku no mi, ito ito no mi y Suna suna no mi, y ya puefe usar jutsus de Futon, Katon, Suito, Doton y Raiton.

durante sus aventuras a copiaro mas poderes aun no ha liberado, y entrena para liberar el bankai tambien puede usar el hollow pero en un perioro de 5 minutos y ha dominado los tres tipos de haki y a aprendido las 6 tecnicas del Rukoshiki.

Hyuga D. hinata la vice-capitana y cocinera de los piratas spances con una recompensa de 250, 000, 000 de berries. alias: Genso no purinsesu **(Genso no purinsesu=princesa elemental)**

antes de los tres años de entrenamiento, descubrio que su madre seguia viva y que era una de los 4 Yonkous del nuevo mundo y que su verdaredo nombre es Hyuga D. Hana, pero su madre le dijo que si queria verla nuevamente devia de ir al nuevo mundo.

en el ataque de zeref hacia ellos, descubrio que ella era una Jinchuriki pero no de cualquier biju era jinchuriki de la okami de las nueve colas.

durante los tres años de entrenamiento con su tio urahara **(en mi finc urahara es hyuga y familiar de hinata)**, libero su zapakuto y tambien libero su shikai, y mejoro su control de la Logia Logia no mi, y libero la primera fase del byakugan tsuki no me, **(tsuki no me=luna de sangre) **y ha mejorado su estilo de pelea Juhashi **(juhashi=pierna suabe)** y ha dominado la afinacion de hielo, a adquirido la afinacion Katon y Raiton, ha logrado dominaro los tres hakis y aprendio todas las tecnicas del Rukoshiki y entrena para dominar la septima y secreta tecnica del Rokushiki.

tambien encontro a una chica de pelorosa con cuernitos que solo decia Nyu y hinata le llama asi y le cuida desde ese dia.

sasuke uchiha mienbros de los piratas spances, con una recompensa de 195, 000, 000 berries, ha mejorado mucho y libero el magenkyo sharingan tras un suceso muy tragico y ahora busca la venganza pero sin romper sus vinculos. su alias es: Dākunaito **(Dakunaito=caballero oscuro)**

durante los 3 años de entrenamiento, a mejora su afinaciones de fuego y rayo y tambien el manejo con la espada y controla bien su mangekyo sharingan y a liberado su zapakuto y el shikai con la ayuda de henzo uzumaki y tambien puede usar 3 de las 6 tecnicas de Rokushiki.

Yuri hayabusa mienbro y medico de los piratas spance con un recompensa de 99, 000, 000 berries y su alias es: Ten no kenshi **(ten no kenchi= espachin celestial)**

durante los tres años de entrenamiento Yuri mejoro mucho el manejo de sus espadas con la ayuda de zoro ronoha, y con la ayuda de henzo uzumaki a liberado su zapakuto y el shikai, y domino tres de las tecnicas del Rokushiki, y su madre le habia dicho la verdad, ella habia sido encontrada en la entrada de su casa en un canasto, ella encontraria informacion de su familia.

y despues de unos sucesos ha descuvierto algo de su familia que eran un clan ninja muy podero que habia desaparecido de una forma desnoconida, ahora Yuri busca sobrevivientes de su clan.

coco, artillero de los piratas spances, con una recompensa de 95, 000, 000 alias: Gurīn'arō **(Gurin aro=Flecha verde, lo verde es porque sienpre usa una sudareda o camisa verde)**

en los 3 años de entrenamiento es tuvo con usopp para aprender como hacer todo su harcenal.

tambien ha mejorado mucho su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y ya tiene una zapakuto pero aun no ha liberado su shikai, ya puede usar el haki menos el haoshoku ya que el no lo posee y puede usar una de las tecnicas de Rukoshiki.

Kenji uzumaki, navegante de los pirantas Spances con una recompensa de 150, 000, 000. alias: Akai honō **(Akao hono=llama roja)**

despues de los tres años de estrenamiento, logro dominar los tres tipos de Haki, libero su zapakuto y du shikai y ah dominado 4 de los 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

Karin uzumaki, mienbro de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 82, 000, 000 alias: Reddo shi **(Reddo Shi= muerte roja)**

puede usar los tres tipos de Haki, y ah liberado su zapakuto y su shikai, y a aprendido 5 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

Fuu, mienbros de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 79, 000, 000 de berries. alias: Konchū no joō** (Konchu no Joo= reina insecto)**

despues de los años de entrenamiento, logro dominar los dos tipos de Haki **(el tercero no lo posee)** libero su zapakuto y su shikai y entrena para liberar el Bankai, entrena para usar el chacra de chomei, y domina 4 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

Narumi y Azune, mienbros era los piratas spances, con una recompensa de 97, 000, 000 de berries **(azune)** y 89, 000, 000 de berries** (narumi)** alias: Tsuinkaosu **(Tsuinkaosu=las gemelas del caos)**

narumi a mejorado sus habilidares puede usar el modo hermitaño, y gracias a su abuelo henzo puede usar lo tres tipos de Haki, libero su zapakuto y su shikai, y tanbien a aprendido 3 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

azune a mejorado mucho y a aprendido el modo hermitaño, y gracias a su abuelo puede usar los tres tipos de Haki, y a liberado su zapakuto y su shikai, y a aprendido 5 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

Tayuya uzumaki, mienbro de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 55, 000, 000, alias: Akai akuma**(Akai Akuma=la demonio roja)**

antes de los tres años tayuya servia para orochimaru para descubrir mas de su familia.

pero en la invasion de orochimaru, ella fue capturada por ninjas de la hoja y fue interrogada pero en una noche naruto fue a verla para sacarle informacion de orochimaru pero lo que descubrio fue que eran primos pero hubo una segunda invasion para liberar a Tayuya y lo lograron.

pero naruto y sus amigos fueron a sus guaridas hasta encontrar a su prima y rescataron un par de personas que les ayudaron en su mision de rescatar a Tayuya sus nombres son shigetsu y jugo.

lo lograron, aun que sufrieron muchas heridas.

despues vino el ataque de zeref.

durante los 3 años de entrenamiento, ella pudo liberar su zapakuto y su shikai, puede usar los tres tipos de haki, y usar 3 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

nyu, mienbra de los piratas Spances recompenaa de 35, 000, 000 de berries, alias: Ko Kir **(Ko Kir=niña asesina)**

no se conoce mucho de los podetes de nyu, lo unico que se sabe es cuando se enoja cambia de personalidad y se destruye todo a su alrededor.

Neji hyuga, mienbro de los piratas spances con una recompensa de 77, 000, 000 de berries: alias: Tensai **(Tensai=el genio)**

neji a mejorado em su puño suave y en su fuerza y a aprendido los dos tipos de Haki **(no posee el tercero)**

antes de los tres años de entrenamiento, neji fue liberado por el sello del pajado enjaulado por henzo uzumaki.

ino yamanaka, mienbra de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 55, 000 000 berries alias: Buraddishadou **(Buraddishadou=Sombra sangrienta)**

durante los tres años de entrenamiento a aprendido los dos tipos de haki, **(el tercer Haki no posee) **y su habilidad taijutsu y con la espada han mejorado y a aprendido 2 de las 6 tecnicas del Rokushiki.

pero en una de las aventuras ino libero un poder muy poderoso, haciendo que cambiara su apariencia y personalidas.

el cabello de ino cambia de rubio a nego y sus ojos verdes cambian de un color rojo sangre, su personalidad cambia a alguien con odio, sed de sangre, Lujuria.

la ultima vez que la usu hizo una pequeña masacre, ella estaba en medio de los cuerpos sin vida desnuda masturbandose intensamente como si la sangre que tenia encima fuera aceite mas resbaloso su cuerpo.

pero despues de eso no a pasado otra vez.

Matsuri, mienbro de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 69, 000, 000 de berries, alias: Kyandī koibito **(Kyando Koibito=amante de los caramelos)**

durante los tres años de entrenamiento ya puese usar Haki **(no posee el tercero)** y su fuerza como su velocudad han mejorado, a aprendido usar el nitoryu, a liberado su zapakuto pero aun entrena para dominar el shika y puede usar jutsus de afinacion Futon y Doton y a aprendido 2 de las 6 tecinicas de Rokushiki.

Suigetsu Hōzuki mienbros de los Piraras Spances con una recompensa de 65, 000, 000, alias: Same no shōnen **(Same No Shonen= chico tiburon)**

despues de ser liberado de una de las guaridas de orochimaru decidio unirse a naruto y su tripulacion por motivos de que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

con el entrenamiento de henzo a dominado el Haki **(el tercero no lo posee)** a tenido una zapakuto pero aun no a liberado el shikai y puede usa 1 de las 6 tecnica del Rokushiki.

tenten, Franco tiradora de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 33, 000, 000 de berries, alias: Horusutā **(Horusuta= la pistorela)**

puede usar los dos haki ya que el tercero no lo posee, y su habilidad con arma de fuegode todo tipo y su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no esta mal.

Kurami, mienbro de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 120, 000, 000 de berries, alias: kyuby

antes de los tres años en el ataque de Zeref, Zeref el estrajo el Kyubi a naruto y azune sin curiosamente matarlos y cuando estuvieron los dos kyubis libres zeref los volvio a unir y les estrajo todo el chacra comvirtiendo en kurama en una forma, una niña de 13 años cabellos naranja y unas marcas en las mejillas como naruto,azune y narumi, despues zeref divirio el chacra en 9 esferas 8 de ellos fueron dispersaron por todo el Gran Line, por la razon que no usara ese poder tan temprano, zeref le dejo la novena esfera para que Kurami sobreviviera.

Kurami entreno para recuperar su poder original, puede usar los Tres tipos de Haki, y a liberado una zapakuto aun sin ser humana.

y aun se hace fuerte para recuperar su poder.

Ayame, cocinera de los piratas Spances con una recompensa de 15, 000, 000 de berries alias:

ayame a mejorado mucho, ya puede usar los dos Haki** (no posee el tercero) **y su akuma no mi no era una segunda hie hie no mi sino esta akuma no una zoan mitologica de le dieron nombre de Okane okane no mi: modelo Yeti, una fruta que da la capacidad de cambiar la estatuda como la fuerza pero lo que enverdad sorprende es que como la hie hie no mi puede cogelar y crear cosas con el hielo.

cuando ayame cambia semi-Yei, el cuerpo de ayame, aumenta de tamaño y el cuerpo se cubre de pelo de color blanca, pero aun no se sabe como es cuando esta en forma Yeti completamente.

**infomacion del barco:**

el nombre del barco es Buzoku shushin **(Buzoku Shushin=Gran alma)**

una fragata modificada por Franky casi dandole apariencia al Thousand Sunny pero mas grande y el mascaron de Proa es un zorro con cara adorable.

**eso es toda la informacion de parte del Finc de "Kaizoku pasu".**

**ahora sigue el de "los hermanos D".**

**esta informcion fue pasada amablemente por Prodigy.**

**Boa D Naruto:**

**recompensa: 300, 000, 000**

Alias: Umi Kotei (El emerador del mar).  
>Douriki actual: 980.<br>Douriki despues de los 3 años: 3,450.

Sasuke:

recompensa: 150, 000, 000

Alias: Karasu. (C***).  
>Antes de los 3 años: 30. (Bastante insignificante lose xD, pero recordemos que un marine armado tiene 10 así que no esta tan mal).<p>

Despues: 2,900. (Bastante mas alta, pero eso si no le regalare poder se pondra a entrenar como loco xD, parte de que como es sub-capitan tiene que ser fuerte).

Haku:

recompensa: 60, 000, 000

Alias: Mira no Kuma. (El demonio de los espejos).  
>Antes de los 3 años: 100.<p>

Despues: 1,100.

Zabuza:

recompensa: 180, 000, 000

Alias: Kirigakure no Kijin (El demonio oculto en la Niebla).  
>Antes de los 3 años: 2,100.<p>

Después: 3,200. (No mejoro mucho por siertos... incombenientes que se presentaran mas adelante de los examenes chunnin).

Mizuki Uchiha:

reconmpensa: 80, 000, 000

Alias: Kirā umi heitai (La asesina de marines).  
>Antes de los 3 años: 40.<br>Despues: 2,500.

Hinata Hyuga:

recompensa: 60, 000, 000

Alias: Subete mite (La que todo lo ve).  
>Antes de los 3 años: 14.<p>

Despues de los 3 años: 1,500. (Hinata casi no mejoro en comparacion de los demas, ya que durante la mayor parte de su entrenamiento se baso en el estilo de los Hyuga, sin embargo fuera del continente elemental pocas personas tienen chakra siendo Akira, Naruto, Shun y Hayato una de las escasisimas excepciones, y aun así tienen poco chakra pero lo mejorron al empezar su entrenamiento ninja, y Hinata tubo que encontrar otro estilo de pelea).

Tripulacion de Naruto: Naruto (Capitan), Sasuke Uchiha (Vice-capitan), Haku, Zabuza, Mizuki Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.

Nombre de la tripulacion: Umi Kotei Kaizokudan (Los piratas del emerador del mar).

Barco: El barco de la tripulacion de Naruto se llama Taiyō no fune, el barco de Naruto es un poco mas pequeño que el de los mugiwara, color rojo con fuego negro en la parte de abajo y un zorro como mascaron de proa.

Bandera Pirata: La bandera de Naruto es una calavera (no me digas xD) con 9 colas rojas saliendo de detras de el craneo en vez de los huesos y los 3 bigotes de zorro de Naruto.

CP9:

Akira:

Estado: Activo.  
>Edad: 17 años.<br>Douriki: 3,600.

Shun:

Estado: Ascendido. (Contraalmirante).  
>Edad: 19 años.<br>Douriki: 3,500.

Hayato:

Estado: Ascendido. (Contraalmirante)  
>Edad: 18 años.<br>Douriki: 3,510.

Sayumi:

Estado: Renuncio.  
>Edad: 22 años.<br>Douriki: 4,100.

Yumiko:

Estado: Activa.  
>Edad: 14 años.<br>Douriki: 1,400.

Loki:

Estado: Ascendido. (Contraalmirante).  
>Edad: 18 años.<br>Douriki: 3,650.

Lider:

Estado: Activo.  
>Edad: ¿?.<br>Douriki: 5,100.

Estado: Activo (¿a?).  
>Edad: 14 años.<br>Douriki: 3,550.

Natsuki Hikari:

Estado: Expulsada.  
>Edad: 17 años.<br>Douriki: 1,400.

Nombre: Chuck.

Edad: 25, 28 despues de los 3 años.  
>Douriki: 1,500 antes y 3,100 despues de los 3 años.<br>Habilidades: Es un gran constructor de practicamente cualquer cosa, vehiculos, armas, armaduras, computadoras de todo.  
>CI: 190.<br>Personalidad: Tiene una personalidad como la de franky solo que el en vez de amar la coca cola xD ama los tacos.

**aqui la informacion de los personajes y hasta la otra.**


	2. cap 1: el comienzo

**Se veía un gran escenario como si fuera un escenario de noticiero y había una pantalla que tenía letras de fanfiction news, en una de las cillas estaba Luffy uzumaki V.2 pero para no hacer tanta guea mejor el nombre de Diego que usaba un traje elegante.**

**diego:** hola todo aquí fanfiction news, su canal para saber las ultimas noticias sobre esta página y otras frikaras, primero unas personas dicen que hay gente planeando una revolución en México, porque vio muchas personas con espadas en una convención de anime, en otras noticias se a escucharon rumores que la serie de anime Naruto tendrá su tercera temporada pero no se sabe con exactitud ya que solo son rumores RUMORES, en otras noticias se ha escuchado de un material que pasa del estado sólido al gaseoso sin pasar por el estado líquido y es el Frijol esto no tiene nada que ver con la pagina ni del anime pero es algo que se tenía que saber y por último se acaba de estrenar el primer capítulo del Finc de colisión y COMENZAMOS

**Todo se apaga y se vuelve a prender dejando ver un nuevo de escenario de entrevistas, y ahí estaba diego atrás de un escritorio con una computadora y una taza negra con las letras "el jefe más cabron del mundo", tres sillones blancos y frente al escenario estaba una audiencia mirando el escenario con alegría y emoción.**

**Diego:** hola todos es un gusto que estén aquí al estreno del primer capítulo del Finc de colisión pero no vengo solo aquí está mi asistente dark.

**De la única puerta que estaba en el escenario salió dark con un traje elegante con y una máscara negra que cubría todo su rostro.**

**Dark: **bueno, ya llegue así que ya cállense bola de babosos

**Dijo dark mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, diego le da un sorbo a su taza e mira a la cámara.**

**Diego:** bueeeenoooo, ya que estamos aqui en el estreno del primer capitulo les digo que sea de su gusto pero antes un par de invitados mas den un fuerte aplauso para Prodigy23 y su asistente hinata hyuga.

**todos aplaudieron y de la puerta salieron prodigy y hinata que usaban ropas muy elegantes, se saluradon y hinata y prodigy se sentaron en los otros dos sillones.**

**Diego:** gracias por venir prodigy-senpai.

**Proridy:** eso un gusto estar a qui a ver el priner capitulo del especial.

**diego**: bien incluso trajistes a tu linda asistente.

**prodigy:** nee, la verdad iba a dejarla pero me amenaso de muerte **dijo mientras miraba a hinata que tenia un latigo y parecia lista para usarlo.**

**hinata**: dices algo y no tendras hijos.

**prodigy temblo pensando que le haria su asistente.**

**Dark: esta chica me agrada.**

**diego: sera mejor comenzar con el capitulo.**

**DEN COMIENZO**

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>Personaje hablando**}**

**{**Personaje pensando**}**

**_Jutsu Técnica_**

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow hablando}**

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow pensando}**

**Aviso: spoiler de los fincs de los hermanos D y kaisoku pasu.**

**Capítulo 1: **el comienzo.

Era un cálido día en el Gran line los nuevos piratas spances iban hacia arabasta para encontrar la quinta esfera del poder de kurami, aunque después de unos sucesos **(que no nombrare para no hacer spoiler) **estaban descansando.

Naruto estaba sentado en el mascaron de proa del Gran alma, mirando el mar hoy no había mucho que hacer miro hacia atrás para ver al resto de su tripulación.

Hinata estaba acostara con un bikini de una sola pieza de color azul, a su lado estaba Fuu con un bikini amarillo, luego iba narumi con un bikini azul fuerte, Azune que usaba bikini de color Vino y Yuri iba con un sostén rojo y unos shorts de mezclilla muy cortos.

Naruto estaba usando un short de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas una camisa blanca de manga larga y su sombrero de paja pero lo único diferente que tenía era la cicatriz de su labio del lado derecho. **(Como la cicatriz de desmon, ezio y Altaír de assassins creed)**

De la cocina del barco salió Karin con una bandeja con varias limonadas y atrás de ella también salió una chica de pelo rosa con unos minis cuernitos con una cacerola llena de dulces que usaba un bikini de una sola pieza de color rosa, su nombre era Nyu

Todas tomaron la limonada que Karin les trajo

Y en el puesto de vigía **(y también medio dojo de entrenamiento)** estaban Matsuri, Neji, Tayuyá y sasuke, Matsuri usaba un bikini de color café, tayuyá usaba un bikini de color verde, sasuke usaba unos shorts de color negro y Neji usaba unos shorts de color jefe los 4 estaban entrenando para hacerse más fuerte.

En la cocina estaban haku, Ayame e ino haciendo la comida,

Tenten, estaba en su habitación puliendo sus armas.

Shigetsu estaba en el Mar nadando.

Kenji y coco estaban revisando el barco para ver si no ha sufrido Daños.

Kurami estaba en una habitación meritando, había recuperado la mitad de su poder solo faltaban encontrar las otras 4 esferas, durante estuvo sin su poder se entrenó para no sentirse débil había aprendido las técnicas de Naruto para matar al causante de esto.

Su cuerpo empezó a emanar una energía roja que se sentía la maldad y el odio.

**{**ZEREF**}** el pensamiento fue tan fuerte que el Chacra que le rodea exploto agrietando las paredes.

El nombre del Maldito que le había quito casi toda su energía y le había convertido en una vil humana.

BOOOOOOOM

Una explosión se escuchó llamando la atención de Kurami** {**Marines, siempre llegan en el momento equivocado**} **dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

**(En un lugar en los confines del universo)**

**{**Al fin, después de casi 100 años de espera los planetas se alinearan para darle poder al puente multi-versal y así iniciare mi plan maestro**} **dijo una persona no se podía verle el rostro por la oscuridad.

**{**Ten cuidado, ya que si en el universos donde escondieron, hallan la entrada al puente multi-versal podrán detenerte**} **dijo otra voz era casi igual que el otro sujeto.

**{**No, importa todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino lo destruiré, nada me detendrá para crear el universo perfecto**} **dijo la primera voz.

**(En otro universo)**

Un chico de traje que parecía de 17 años, pelinegro lacio, estaba abordo en un navío de la marina el chico miraba el Mar sin nada que hacer su nombre era Akira D. Monkey el nieto del Garp el Héroe de la marina.

Akira estaba descansando después de cumplir una misión, **{**como estarán los demás**} **dijo Akira mirando el cielo azul.

Recordando a sus amigo que ya no estaban en el CP9, Naomi había sido expulsada por no seguir las ordenes de su líder, sayumi había renuncia por razones desconocidas lo único que Akira supo fue que ya no tenía motivos para seguir en CP9, Shun, Hayato y Loki habían sido ascendidos a contra-almirantes incluso había escuchado rumores de que Loki iba a ser ascendido a Vice-Almirante.

Los únicos que aun seguían en el CP9 eran el, Yumiko el líder y también ella y Chuck

Akira seguía viendo el cielo luego le llego algo que un ninja perezoso le dijo una vez "me gustaría ser una nube, para ser libre y sin preocupaciones" Akira rio al recordar eso.

Una lagrima se escapó de su ojo se limpió la lagrima y la miro, **{**hasta un asesino como yo... que ha matado mucha gente sin piedad, llora al recordar los viejos tiempos} pensó Akira, volvió a mirar el cielo que ahora había una nube en forma de algo muy interesante.

Akira abrió bien los ojos al ver que la nube tenía la forma exacta de su hermano pequeño **{**Naruto**}** pensó el pelinegro al recordar a su hermano.

**{**3 Años**} **dijo Akira para sí mismo **{**como estarás ahora**} **dijo para sí.

**(En otra parte del mismo universo)**

Un barco que tenía casi el tamaño de un bergantín que estaba pintado de rojo con llamas negras en la parte de abajo y tenía un mascaron de un zorro con el nombre de Taiyō no fune.

En el punto más alto del barco se podía ver una bandera negra con una calavera que le salían 9 colas rojas en vez de los típicos huesos y los tres bigotes de Naruto.

En el mascaron de proa se podía ver aun rubio ojiazul con marcas de zorro en las mejillas, que ahora usaba una camisa sin mangas de color naranja y una shorts de mezclilla.

Naruto D. Boa el capitán de los ''Umi no kōtei Kaizokudan" el pirata con una recompensa de 300, 000, 000 de berries.

Naruto estaba aburrido él o su tripulación no han tenido aventuras desde hace tiempo.

**{**haaaaa, que aburrido porque los marines no atacan cuando se le necesita, como estaríamos ahora si fuéramos atacaros por los marines**}** dijo Naruto para sí mismo pensando como estarían ahora si estuvieran bajo ataque.

**(En otro universo)**

"Boooom" "boooom" "boooom" "boooom".

Se podían escuchar las explosiones de las balas de cañón que salían dispararos del buzoku y del navío marinen.

Una persona salió disparada hacia el navío.

**_Sado Engranaje_**

Un gran puño se formó del cielo y empezó a caer hacia el navío.

**_Gomu Gomu no Giganto Pistore_**

Lanzo el puño destruyendo el navío provocando una gran explosión que lo mando volando a Naruto hacia el buzoku.

**(De vuelta al otro universo)**

**{**Nah, aun seguiría aburrido, voy a ver como están los demás**} **dijo Naruto mientras se iba del mascaron de proa hacia el interior de su barco.

Iba caminando sin darse cuenta que había llegado a la cocina miro hacia dentro y pudo ver a Hinata que estaba preparando la comida sonrió pervertida mente y se acercó lentamente sin hacer el minúsculo ruido para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de su presencia pero cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros de la hyuga pero su voz lo detuvo** {**estuviste cerca esta vez, Naruto-Kun**} **dijo Hinata un poco sonrojara.

Hinata Hyuga ''Subete mite'' (La que todo lo ve). Rango: Pirata/Miembro/Cocinera. Recompensa: 65.000.000 berries.

**{**Si, tienes razón Hinata-chan, pedo lo lograría si no usaras el Byakugan**} **dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa retadora.

**{**Pero, yo no uso Byakugan para verter**} **dijo Hinata sin quitar los ojos de la estufa.

**{**Así, y cuan me ves con el Byakugan me vez los punto de chacra**} **dijo Naruto acercándose a la salida de la cocina pero se detuvo y miro que Hinata que seguía cocinando** {**o me vez otra cosa más interesante**} **dijo Naruto causando que Hinata se sonrojara tanto que parecía que le salía vapor por los oídos.

**{**NARUTO**} **grito Hinata lanzándole una cacerola pero no le dio ya que Naruto se había ido.

* * *

><p>Naruto seguía paseándose hasta que escucho ruido se acercó al dojo del barco<strong> (no sé si el barco de Naruto en el Finc de prodygi tenga dojo solo soy creativo) <strong>pudo ver a Haku y a Zabuza entrenando.

Se acercó a ellos, pero a causa de eso casi pierde la cabeza a casi ser cortado por la espada de Zabuza.

Zabuza y Haku detuvieron su sesión de entrenamiento.

**{**Naruto-kun, estas bien**} **dijo Haku mirando al rubio pálido que estaba temblando en el suelo.

Haku ''Shuryō no megami'' (La cazadora). Rango: Pirata/Miembro/Experta en armas.

Recompensa: 60.000.000 bayas.

Naruto se recuperó instantáneamente y se levantó como un rayo **{**no digo si Haku-chan, solo que casi Zabuza me cortada el cuello**} **dijo Naruto nervioso.

Haku sonrió** {**no te preocupes, papa no te asesinada, verdad papa**}** dijo Haku mirando al ninja de la niebla.

**{**Solo si te lastima**} **dijo Zabuza con un aura asesina mientras pulía su espada.

Zabuza Momochi ''Kirigakure no Kijin'' (El demonio Oculto en la Niebla). Rango: Espadachín. Recompensa: 180.000.000 berries.

Naruto empezó a templar al ver la Gran indirecta que le mandaba Zabuza al pulir su espada.

Naruto antes de irse corriendo, le dio un beso a haku en los labios.

* * *

><p>Naruto iba caminando en el exterior del barco hasta que vio a un pelinegra mirando al horizonte con nostalgia.<p>

**{**Mizuki-san, estas bien**} **dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra.

La uchiha solo le miro y luego volvió a ver el mar** {**nada Naruto-san, solo que recordaba unas cosas**}** dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa forzada.

Naruto noto la sonrisa forzada **{**Mizuki estas tristes por Akira, verdad**}** dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra.

Mizuki solo agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Naruto le abrazo para calmarla, el rubio sabía que Mizuki seguía triste por la partida de Akira.

**{**Ya, ya, ya vamos Mizuki-san, no llores, vamos a encontrar Akira y luego puedes darle lo que se merece, vamos**} **dijo Naruto calmando a la pelinegra.

Mizuki Uchiha ''Yakei'' **(La sombra de la Noche)**. Rango: Miembro/Pirata/Asesina. Recompensa: 80.000.000 berries.

La pelinegra se limpió las lágrimas y miro al rubio **{**gracias Naruto-san**} **dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla **{**espero que me perdones cuando le haga algo a tu hermano Naruto**}** pensó la uchiha antes de irse

Naruto se tocó la mejilla sin creer lo que acababa de suceder pero era mejor resolver eso mañana miro al horizonte viendo al sol empezando a anochecer.

* * *

><p>Naruto iba hacia la cocina buscando la cena que su querida Hinata le había hecho.<p>

Al entrar a la cocina puedo ver a sasUKE esperando la cena.

Sasuke Uchiha ''Kishi no satsujin-sha'' **(El caballero asesino)**. Rango: Sub-capitán. Recompensa: 150.000.000 berries.

Llegaron los demás miembros para la cena.

**(En otro universo)**

Kurami estaba en lo más alto del barco mirando el cielo oscuro, no tenía humor para nada, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a arabasta para encontrar su siguiente cola, ahora usaba una blusa de tirantes blancas, unos Jeans ajustaros, su pelo era de un color naranja y se podía ver que encima de su cabeza tenía unas pequeñas orejas de zorro, unos ojos rojos los parparos son como en su forma biju y tenía las tres marcas de zorro como Naruto.

**{**Kurami, que haces aquí**} **dijo una voz

Kurami miro a su lado pudo ver a Naruto que estaba parado en el aire.

**{**Que quieres Naruto**}** dijo kurami volviendo a mirar al frente.

**{**Nada, solo vine a decirte que ya es hora de cenar**}** dijo el rubio Ex-jinchuriki.

**{**No tengo hambre**} **dijo kurami aun sin verle.

Naruto suspiro y miro a la Ex-biju **{**vamos kurami deja a un lado ese deseo de venganza no cambiaras nada con eso**} **dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a su amiga.

**{**tú no sabes la humillación que he soportado, con solo saber que hay un humano que pudo quitarme mis poder, es una humillación, yo que soy la biju más poderosa fui derrotara y no solo eso me quitaron mi poder y no estaré en paz hasta que vea a Zeref muerto**}** dijo kurami con ira en sus palabras.

Naruto solo le miro y se acercó a ella solo cuando estaba unos centímetros de ella le abrazo sorprendiendo a la biju **{**tienes razón no sé lo que se siente, pero sé que causa la venganza descontrolada**}** dijo Naruto aun abrasando a la peli naranja.

Kurami por alguna razón le correspondió el abrazo, le gustaba la calidez que le daba Naruto cuando le abrazaba.

desde que se volvió humana a cambiado mucho, cuando era biju nunca tenía hambre, no se preocupaba por usar ropa, y no tenía que ir al W.C. nunca pero ahora que era humana tenía que comer debes en cuando para no debilitarse, los primeros días que fue humana no le gustaba usar ropa e iba la mayoría del tiempo desnuda aun que cuando Naruto y sus amigos le veían desnuda la abuela de Naruto les da una "pequeña" lección por ser unos pervertidos, cuando se acostumbró y le empezó a gustar usar ropa, usaba todo tipo de ropa incluso ropa muy provocativas, incluso cuando llegaban a una isla kurami iban con narumi, Fuu, Karin, Yuri y Hinata a comprar ropa gastándose la mayoría de dinero que tenían, y lo último y más desagradable fue aprender ir al baño y no hay que hablar de eso nunca NUNCA.

Kurami se separó de Naruto y se bajó de lo más alto del barco hasta caer en el césped del barco.

Naruto bajo y guio a kurami a la cocina para cenar cuando llegaron todos estaban sentaron esperando a que llegaran aun que unos ya querían empezar.

Naruto se sentó a lado de Hinata, kurami se sentó a lado de Azune y coco.

Todos juntaron sus manos y rezaron mentalmente **{**ITADALIMAS**}** gritaron todos empezando a comer.

**(En otro universo desconocido)**

Se podía gracias a la Luz de una velas una pared con un circulo con sellos dibujaros dando forma de un circulo.

**{**Muy bien, listo**} **dijo la primera persona mirando al segundo.

**{**Si, Dark**}** dijo el segundo mirando al llamado Dark

Dark empezó a hacer sellos con su mano y el golpeo en el suelo **_Técnica secreta: portal multi-versal_**el círculo de sellos se empezó a crear un portal, dark y el otro cruzaron rápidamente ya que después de 5 segundos se cerró.

**(Del otro lado)**

El llamado dark y el otro estaban en un bosque muy oscuro.

Dark empezó a caminar pero al tercer paso casi se caer si no fuera por su compañero **{**que pasa Dark**}** pregunto el sujeto.

**{**No te preocupes Soul, el jutsu que acabo de usar gasto casi toda mi energía necesito descansar**}** dijo dark empezando a caminar con ayuda del llamado Soul.

**{**Por eso quieres el puente multi-versal, para no cruzar universos sin gasta todo tu chacra**}** dijo Soul mirando a su compañero.

**{**Así es Soul, una vez que tenga el puente multi-versal en mis manos poder viajar por universos sin esfuerzo y mi plan maestro comenzara**}** dijo Dark empezando a reír como un psicópata.

**{**Deja de reír como un psicópata y dime sabes donde está el puente**}** pregunto Soul mirando a su compañero.

**{**Si, pero mañana te digo hoy descansaremos**} **dijo Dark siguiendo su camino con ayuda de Soul.

**(En el Universo de ''Los hermanos D'').**

Akira estaba en su habitacion, pronto cumpliria los 18 y seria aceptado porfin en la Marina...y estaria un paso mas cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser Vice-almirante.

Esto deberia ser bueno... pero no se alegraba mucho, no desde que descubrio ''eso'' de la Marina.****

**{Mientras mas lo pineso.. mas necesario me parece hacerlo...} **Dijo pesadamente Akira. Hace mucho que su sueño de servir a la Marina y seguir los pasos de su abuelo habian desaparecido... {Ojala estubieras** aqui abuelo... tu sabrias que hacer} Decia Akira amargada mente mirando una foto de el de niño y su abuelo Garp.**

**Tock! Tock!**

**Se escucho el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta.**

**{Pase...} Se limito a contestar Akira.**

**{Señor le traigo la cena} **Dijo el mayordomo, un hombre de al menos 58 años de edad, pelo canoso y lentes. Pero este mayordomo no era cualquiera, era el mayordomo del CP9. Este mayordomo igualmente era un asesino experto casi digno de estar en el CP9. Y digo casi porque es un ex-prisionero de Impel Down ''reformado'' y por lo tanto el gobierno no confia en el como para tenerlo en un puesto tan importante. Por lo que se limita a ser un mayordomo.****

**{Dejalo por ahí} **Se limito a contestar Akira.

El mayordomo obedecio y lo dejo en una mesa bastante cara y elegante por cierto, y se retiro despues de hacer una reverencia.

Akira decidio comer despues de unos minutos, coloco la mesa delante de el sofá individual en el que estaba** (bastante comodo y tambien caaaro) **junto a su comida claro esta y se dispuso a comer.

{Maldito Gobierno... de nuevo intentas envenenar mi comida...} Dijo secamente Akira y siguio comiendo. {Si tan solo lo supieran...} Dijo Akira con una sonrisa confiada y siguio comiendo la comida envenenada. Que al terminar de comer no le hizo ningun efecto y siguio tomando y fumando puros.

Una vez dieron las 3 decidio ir a dormir. Mañana seria un largo día.****

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**espero que os haya gustaro.**

**si quieren que sigamos con el finc dejen un review.**

**1 review= si.**

**nos vamos, se despide luffy uzumaki V.2 y prodigy 23.**

**hasta la otra.**


	3. Cap: 2 el puente

**{**Personaje hablando**}**

**{**Personaje pensando**}**

**_Jutsu Técnica_**

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow hablando}**

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow pensando}**

**Aviso: spoiler de los fincs de los hermanos D y kaisoku pasu.**

**una cosa durante los tres años de entrenamiebto naruto se hizo un corte de pelo de moja, busquen en google peinado moja, y tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho como el del protagonista de Far Cry 3.**

**Capítulo 2: el puente**

**(un dia despues en el universo de "kaizoku pasu"****)**

despues de haber descansado se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el puente multi-versal.

**{**Dark, dime que es el puente multi-versal**}** pregunto el llamado Soul.

dark se puso un poco serio **{**bien, te lo dire**}**

**(POV DE DARK)**

_hace mucho tiempo incruso antes de la creacion del Ridoku sennin, un objeto de gran poder del Nombre de Bridge._

**(el Bridge tiene forma de una esfera dorada pero con manuscritos en ella y tres joyas de color azul,Rojo y amarillo)**

_cayo del cielo al mundo, una persona lo encontro y pudo ver su poder en accion pero descubrio que El bridge solo se puede usar una vez cada siglo, durante la alineacion de los planetas ya que si el brige es usado cuando no haya alineacion de planetas el Bridge absorveda el poder vital de la persona, pero despues de 200 años desde que la primera persona que encontro el Bridge, una persona de con un sueño de un mundo perfecto descubrio que no solo le daba la capacidad de viajar por los universos si no que tambien era la clave para el reinicio de todo el multi-verso, lo iba hacer con la esperansa de crear un nuevo Multi-verso pero en su control._

_pero fue detenido por un guerrero que lo derroto impidiendo su plan, y oculto el Bridge pero tenia que alguien lo encontrada para usar para reiniciar el multi-verso, hizo un mapa para que una persoba de bien lo encontrada y lo destrullera._

**(fin POV de Dark)**

Soul le miro imprecionado **{**guiandome por lo que me acabas de decir, creo que tu encontrastes ese mapa, verdad**}** dijo Soul mirando seriamente a Dark.

Dark sonrio por el comentario de su compañero **{**si, tienes razon yo encontre el Mapa ahora creare el mundo perfecto**} ** dijo Dark mirando el camino.

**{**por eso esperastes a que los planetas se alinearan, bueno, entoces aqui se esconde el Bridge**}** dijo Soul mirando la montaña.

**(en el universo de "los hermanos D")**

akira estaba caminando por un pasillo de la fortaleza pero se fetuvo al ver a su mejor amigo/Rival, kurosaki D. Loki.

**(mas tarde, en otra parte)**

Loki y akira estaban sentaros en lo mas alto de la base de la marina.

**{**sigues pensando en "eso" verdad, akira**}** dijo Loki mirando a su amigo.

**{**si, Loki ya no se que hacer, estoy desesperado**}** dijo akira serio.

**{**te comprendo amigo, tu desconfias del gobierno mundial por "eso" y yo despues de descubrir que el malnacido de Akainu fue quien asesino a mi familia**} **dijo Loki nostaljico.

**{**Loki, es gracioso verdad yo no se que hacer ya y tu estas aqui como un espia esperando el momento apropiado para dar tu golpe**}** dijo Akira.

Loki miro a su amigo y sonrio.

{Akira, no sabes que hacer, no te culpo este maldito gobierno es una mentira, una justicia bah, mentira en ves de proteger a la gente la dañan aun mas} dijo Loki dandole un trago a su bebida.

akira le miro, luego miro al cielo sumamente pensativo hasta que le llegó una duda a la cabeza {Loki, que haras después de asesinar a akainu} pregunto akira a su amigo.

{no se, creo que me retirade, formade una família y vivire feliz } dijo Loki sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

akira solo le miro y volvio a mirar hacia arriba, no sabia que hacer.

**(en el universo de "kaizoku pasu")**

naruto estaba en el mascaron de proa, descansando pero estaba inquieto por algo.

**(en la cocina)**

Karin estaba en la cocina tomando un te, pero lo solto dejando caer el vaso al suelo sentia dos grandes chacras y rapidamente fue por naruto.

**(en otra parte)**

dark y soul estaban en medio del bosque, dark se detuvo y miro al cielo **{**esta apunto de anochecer, es cuestion de segundos para que el bridge nos muestre su hubicacion.**}** dijo dark sentandose en una roca.

**(en otra parte)**

naruto estaba dirigiendose donde Karin le decia que habia dos chacras muy poderosos, era una isla con una selva muy grande.

pero aun tenia a una rastrearoda, miro el cielo que parecia estar apunto de anochecer.

**(en el espacio)**

los planetas del sistema solar acababan de alinearse y empezaron a brillar de neptuno a marte hasta que un rayo salio disparado hacia la tierra.

**(en la tierra)**

un rayo cayo en una parte de la isla, Dark, Soul y los piratas spances vieron el rayo, dark y soul fueron rapidamente donde tocaba el rayo.

{Perfecto, todo va perfecto a este paso el plan se completara sin contratiempos} Pensaba Dark con una sonrisa.

(Con Naruto)

Naruto se encontraba corriendo rapidamente sobre el agua hacia la isla donde Karin le habia dicho estaban esos 2 poderosos Chakras.

{Mierda, tengo un mal presentimiento} Dijo Naruto para si mismo con un tono de preocupacion. {Espero estar equivocado...}

En pocos minutos mas Naruto llego a la isla, se paro y volteo atras y vio un poco mas alibiado a su tripulacion en camino, probablemente llegarian en pocos minutos. Y sin perder mas tiempo se dirijio hacia donde habia caido el rayo.

(Mientras tanto con los piratas Spances)

El ambiente estaba tenso, tan tenso que se podia cortar el aire con unas tijeras.  
>¿La razón?, la razón era sencilla o eso pareciera, todos discutian que hacer con respecto a los 2 sujetos con Chakras inmensos.<p>

{Ya se los dije, la solucion es fácil, simplemente iremos y les patearemos el trasero} Dijo Kurami (Fem Kyubi) harta de esta situacion.

{No seas tonta, tal y como dijo Karin para sujetos tan poderosos no es complicado ocultar parte de su Chakra ¿quiendice que esos sujetos no son aun mas poderosos?} Dijo Neji tratando de convencer a Kurami, en vano claro.

{Neji tiene razón, no podemos ir así como así a repartir golpes ese es el estilo de Naruto y siempre funciona... despues de muchas dificultades que nos podriamos evitar si planearamos algo, apenas estamos en el East Blue pero eso no significa que no haigan piratas fuertes por estos mares} Dijo con toda la razon Neji, aun en el East Blue siendo uno de los mas debiles tenia algunos piratas fuertes en su mayoria retirados pero que aun conservaban fuerza.

{Callate Hyuga, no me comparen con ustedes insignificantes humanos yo soy capas de derrotar a cualquiera, soy el Gran Kyubi el mas fuerte de los 9 Bijuu dudo que exista alguien mas fuerte que yo} En este punto todos sabian que era un caso perdido, Kurami no sederia a nada, y menos ahora que perdio parte de sus poderes estaba insoportable.

(Con Dark y Soul)

{Bien, ya estamos aqui}Dijo Dark aterrizando enfrente de una cueva, pero de esta empezo a salir un brillo blanco no muy luminozo al punto de calar a la vista. {Ajajajaja alfin, despues de tanto tiempo El Bridge esta a mi disposicion, cada vez falta menos para completar mi objetivo} Dijo Dark entre risas de felicidad, nada podia arruinar este momento... ¿o si?.

{Con que este es el Bridge, interesante... y ¿como se utiliza exactamente?} Pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa Soul.

{Es sencillo amigo mio, tan sencillo que cualquier idiota...} Pero esta era la palabra que ''invoco'' a Naruto.

{Hey! Ustedes, identifiquence algo muy raro ocurre con ustedes y no me agrada} Dijo con desonfianza Naruto, ese tipo no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

{¿Que te importa?, metete en tus asuntos!} Grito Soul.

{No, ha visto demaciado solo queda eliminarlo} Dijo Dark un poco sorprendido de ver a Naruto.

Soul asintio, y ambos se lanzaron hacia Naruto.

{Soru} Dijo Naruto desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer arriba de ellos {Rankyaku ''X''} Dijo Naruto lanzando con sus 2 piernas una corriente de aire comprimido azul verdoso en forma de X que fue directo a Dark y Soul.

Dark y Soul desaparecieron ante los ojos impresionados de Naruto por su velocidad.

{Se acabo} Dijo Soul sosteniendo del cuello a Naruto.

{Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!} Grito una voz y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta una bola de fuego se dirijio a ellos. Soul lanzo a Naruto y desaparecio esquivando la bola de fuego sin ninguna dificultad.

{Naruto-kun!, ¿estas bien?} Pregunto Hinata revisando a Naruto para comprobar que estubiera bien.

{S-si...} Dijo tociendo Naruto por el dolor que sintio en el cuello.

{Naruto, ¿quienes son ellos exactamente Naruto?} Pregunto Sasuke mirando desafiantemente a Dark y Soul.

{No lose, pero te aseguro que sea lo que esten haciendo es malo} Aseguro Naruto.

{¿Que les importa?... ¿saben? me siento generoso, si se rinden y me dan su barco tal vez los deje vivir} Amenazo Dark.

{Sueñas!, Bijūdama! (Bomba Bestia con Cola)} Contesto Kurami formando una Bijudama mas debil de lo normal pero eso no le quitaba lo poderosa. Que se dirijio rapdiamente hacia Dark y Soul.

Quienes esquivaron la Bijudama igualmente sin problemas... grave error, hubiera sido mejor que la recibieran o la desviaran, ya que la Bijudama se dirijio rapidamente hacia el Bridge el cual recibio la Bijudama. La Bijudama entro en el portal que se habia formado ''sobre cargando'' o algo parecido, al Bridge quien empezo a absorver a todos incluidos a Dark y Soul.

{M-mierda!} Grito Dark.

{¿Que pasa?!} Pregunto/grito Soul.

{No estoy seguro} Contesto Dark.

{N-naruto-kun!} Gritaron Hinata, Yuri, Ino, Kurami, etc.

{Hinata-sama!} Grito neji.

Todos fueron absorvidos por el portal incluidos Dark y Soul.

(Mientras tanto en el Universo de ''Los hermanos D'')

Akira estaba en un laboratorio el cual era financiado por el gobierno para continuar con los experimentos del doctor Vegapunk el hombre mas inteligente que el mundo haya registrado.

Akira estaba trabajando en un nuevo modelo de los Pacifistas (Los que no sepan que es un Pacifista busquen en google imagenes su apariencia y para que se imaginen su fuerza... yo calculo mas fuerte que Kakashi o un poco mas debil como minimo, no enserio no bromeo...).

{Maldicion, ¿como espera el Gobierno que estabilice su poder si cada vez quieren mas y mas?!} Se quejaba Akira, el gobierno lo unico que hacia era pedir mas y mas.

Weeoo! Weooo! Weeoo! Weooo! Weeoo! Weooo! (No, no es la policia es un alerta)

{Alerta! Alerta!} Decia o mas bien gritaba una voz electronica.

{¿Que pasa computadora?} Pregunto Akira tapandose los oidos.

{Nueva mision} Dijo con simplesa la voz.

{!¿Tanto escandalo para eso?!} Grito Akira enojado.

{Si, Mision: ''Exploracion y comprovacion''.

Objetivos: Explorar la isla e informar de cualquier novedad o cosa importante para el gobierno.

Lugar: Una isla. (No me digas... fue lo que penso Akira).

El barco sale en una hora, la isla esta muy cerca no tardaran mas de 1 hora en llegar. A parentemente un navio de la Marina que estaba cerca escucho una fuerte explosion por lo que informaron al gobierno y el gobierno te dio esta mision.}

{Mierda, y así quieren que tenga listo lo mas rapido posible el modelo de los nuevos pacifistas...} Se quejo Akira. {Bien, y no saldremos en una hora saldremos en 20 minutos, y solo llevare a los necesarios para conducir el navio y otros 10 soldados} Finalizo Akira, mientras mas rapido saliera mas tiempo tendria para continuar estre projecto.

{Como usted ordene} Dicho eso la computadora informo a 10 marines y los necesarios para navegar.

(20 Minutos)

{Soldados! una linea frente a mi!} Ordeno Akira. Y una vez dijo eso 10 marines y otros 5 que eran los necesarios para conducir por así decirlo, al navio. {Bien, veo que estan todos ahora al grano, quiero que esta mision se realize lo mas rapido posible asi que cuento con ustedes para que den su mejor esfuerzo, !¿Entendido?¡} Dijo Akira con voz militar.

{Señor si señor!} Contestaron los marines.

{Muy bien, a sus puestos} Ordeno Akira y se pusieron en marcha.

**(1 hora despues)**

[Por cierto, ahora Akira tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura, sigue usando sus sombreros Borsalino todos eran los que Garp le dio, tiene de todos los colores y para cada ocasion... literalmente...]

1 hora despues Akira y los marines, estaban a si mucho 15 minutos de la isla.

{Dentro de poco estaremos en la isla, señor} Informo un marine dando un saludo militar.

{Bien} Contesto Akira {Espero no tardar mucho, y mas que no sean piratas eso solo complicaria las cosas} Penso con cansancio Akira {Mejor no me complico, mejor disfruto de este rato libre} Dijo Akira empezando a disfrutar de la brisa del mar.

**(Mientras tanto con los Piratas Spances)**

Los piratas Spances se encontraban desmayados en la orilla del mar.

{Ugghh... ¿chicos?, ¿estan bien?} Pregunto Naruto que fue el primero en levantarse. {Despierten!} Dijo Naruto al ver que todos estaban desmayados... y empezo a ajitar a Hinata hacia todos lados.

{E-estoy d-espierta-a-a-a} Dijo Hinata lebantandose.

{N-nosotros tambien...} Dijo Neji levantandose igualmente seguido por los demas.

{¿En donde estamos?} Pregunto Sasuke examinando el lugar.

{En una isla!} Contesto coco sarcasticamente.

{Eso ya lose, pero ¿en donde exactamente?, lo unico que recuerdo es que fuimos absorvidos por ese extraño portal...} Recordo Sasuke.

{Tal vez en alguna isla de la Marina} Dijo repentinamente Karin preparada para pelear.

{¿Porque lo dices?} Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

{Porque un navio de la Marina se hacerca} Declaro Karin apuntando al mar y efectivamente un Navio de la Marina se hacercaba mas y mas.

{Esto no sera dificil} Dijo con una sonrisa Kenji.

{Si, sera bueno para liberar tencion} Declaro Kurami.

{Tomemoslos por sorpresa} Ordeno Naruto escondiendose en un árbol. Los demas hicieron lo mismo, algunos a regañadientes pues quieran hacerlo antes de que llegaran pero Naruto era el capitan.

**(En el Navio)**

{¿En donde esta Akira-sama?} Pregunto un Marine alto y robusto a otro marine mas bajo y delgado pero igual en forma.

{Esta en su habitacion, ¿voy por el?, esos piratas me dan mala espina, si no mal recuerdo he visto a algunos} Dijo pensatibo el Marine mas bajo.

{No, no se ven muy fuertes acabaremos facilmente} Declaro el Marine.

Una vez en la orilla de la playa.

Los marines bajaron por un tablon (ya saben el que se usa para bajar de los barcos xD).

{Jeje, creen que se pueden esconder!, salgan!} Grito un Marine.

{Como quieras!} Grito Kurami saliendo rapidamente y llendo hacia el Marine mas cercano a una velocidad increible.

{Disparen!} Grito uno de los Marines y todos empezaron a disparar, pero Kurami era mas rapida y esquivaba cada bala con facilidad.

{Yo me encargo, comete esto!} Grito un Marine desde el navio disparando hacia Kurami con un lanza misiles, o en este caso lanzaba balas de cañon.

{Maldito} Dijo Kurami cambiando su camino hacia ese marine.

{No tan rapido} Dijo un marine apuntando hacia Kurami pero fue detenido.

{No lo creo} Dijo Sasuke deteniendo su arma y quitandosela.

{Maldito} Dijo el Marine sacando su espada y llendo contra Sasuke quien esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad.

Poco a poco mas Piratas Spances salian rodeando a los Marines ya 5 estaban fuera de combate y solo habian pasado 3 minutos.

{M-mierda!} Grito uno de los marine al verse rodeado.

{A-akira-sama!} Grito por ayuda uno de los Marines.

{Akira-sama! Necesitamos ayuda!} Grito otro Marine. Los demas Marines les siguieron llamando a Akira.

{¿Akira?, ¿quien es ese?} Pregunto confundido Naruto.

{Tranquilo, de seguro es otro Marine, tal vez un comandante, no creo que sea muy fuerte} Dijo restandole importancia Neji.

{Si Naruto, Neji tiene razon} Dijo entre risas Haku.

{Si tienen razon Ajajaja} Se rio Naruto.

{De seguro un ese tal Akira es un debilucho Ajaja} Se rieron los demas.

{¿Quien es un debilucho?} Pregunto Akira asomandose por cubierta.

{Pues tu} Dijo sin fijarse Naruto.

{Naruto, ¿esa es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor?} Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Akira.

{!¿Hermano Mayor?!} Preguntaron todos igualmente sorprendidos. ¿Hermano mayor?, ¿desde cuando Naruto tenia hermano mayor? (recuerden que ellos son de el Universo de ''Kaizoku pasu'' y Akira es de ''los hermanos D'').

{¿Es eso verdad Naruto?} Pregunto Karin.

{¿Porque no nos lo dijiste?, ¿acaso no confias en nosotros?} Preguntaron Hinata y Karin al mismo tiempo.

{No!, yo ni siquiera se quien es el!} Afirmo Naruto.

{¿Que pasa?, se que no he sido el mejor hermano exactamente, pero tampoco tienen que finjir que no me conocen} Penso Akira algo sorprendido por lo bien que actuaban.

{Hey tu!, deja de decir tonterias y ven a pelear!} Grito Sasuke arto de la situacion.

{Tsk, como quieran} Dijo Akira. {Rankyaku ''Double Gun'' (Doble Pistola)} Dijo Akira poniendo sus manos en forma de pistolas y disparando de sus dedos una gran cantidad de pequeños Rankyaku a gran velocidad hacia los Piratas Spances evitando darle a los Marines. {Marines, traten a los heridos yo me encargo de estos piratas} Declaro Akira.

{Si señor} Dijeron los Marines retirandose a atender a los heridos.

{Esto no sera fácil...} Dijo en voz baja Akira para si mismo.

**{**chicos, busque a esos sujetos yo me encargo de este chico**} **dijo naruto algo serio, lo que decia ese chico por alguna razon no estaba mintiendo pero aun asi no pidia creerselo.

la tripulacion asistio, kurami iba a quedarser pero al ver lo fuerte de esos dos tipo desidion ir por eso dos cabrones.

naruto y akira se quedaron solo mirandose seriamente, el primero en moverse era naruto al usar el soru sorprendiendo a akira y reaparecio encima de el _**Hiken**_ una gran llamadara salio de su mano haci a akira que solo desaparecion.

naruto callo al suelo volteo a diferentes lados para encontrar un rastro de akira pero recibio un golpe en el estomago de la nada volvio a mirar y nada, cerro los ojos, nada, nada nada, naruto atrapo la pierna de akira gracias al Haki, y empezo a girar hasta lanzandolo hacia el cielo pero akira usando el Geppo recupero el control.

naruto estaba sorprendido por las habilidares de Akira, **{**vaya hermano, eres mas fuerte de lo que recordaba**}** dijo Akira mirando a naruto.

el rubio solo frucio el ceño **{**no soy tu hermano, yo ni te conosco, ahora solo te voy a derrotar**} **dijo naruto hacercandose a akira.

akira miro al rubio acercandose _**Tenkai** _uso el tenkai reforsarce, naruto sonrio y su brazo cambio a metal negro sorprendiedo akira, naruto dio el golpe en el rostro de akira lastimandolo aun con el tenkai cubio su otro nrazo con haki y le dio otro golpe a akira iba a dar otro golpe pero akira golpeo a naruto lo sujeto del cuello y hizo presion para aficsiar al rubio.

naruto trato de libedarse pero akira era fuerte, akira empezo a dar rodillasos en el estomago de naruto, naruto atrapo la pierna de akira volvio a cubrir su brazo con haki y golpeo a akira en el estomago haciendo que akira le soltada, cubrio sus piernas con haki y dio un patada volaroda a akira haciendo que cayera.

**(en otra parte)**

Dark y soul se estaban levantando, **{**que mierda paso**}** pregunto Soul a Dark** {**la bijudama debio de activar el Bridge, ahora debemos de buscarlo**}** dijo Dark empezando abuscar el Bridge hasta que lo encontraron.

Dark tomo el Bridge y sonrio pero su sonrisa desaparecio al ver que el Bridge carecia de dos diamantes **{**maldicion, dos de los tres diamantes desaparecierom y no estan en esta isla no nisiquiera en en este universo, debieron de sepadarse durante el viaje, sin los diamantes no podemos reiniciar la existencia**}** dijo Dark molesto.

**{**esto es un problema, ahora que**}** pregun Soul a su compañero.

**{**no te preocupes el Brige nos dira su hubicacion asi que escapemos de aqui**}** dijo Dark pero una flecha le paso rosando a Dark miraron donde se originaba la flecha para ver a los piratas spances.

**{**no tengo tiempo para que me detengan, asi que adios**}** dijo dark mientras desaparecia con Soul.

**(con naruto y akira)**

naruto y akira intercambiabam golpes naruto era fuerte y akira lo era mucho.

naruto se alejo un poco de akira, era fuerte a este paso no ganaria asi que usaria esa tecnica _**GEAR SEKANDO**_ bombeo sangre de su brazo hacia su cuerpo su piel empeo a cambiar de color rojo y su cuerpo emanaba vapor.

akira miraba sorprendido a naruto **{**Sorprendente como naruto puede usar esa tecnica**}** dijo akira aun sorprjendido.

**_Gomu gomu no..._**

Naruto estiro ambos brazos hacia atras sorprendiendo a akira.

**{**esa tecnica es de mugiwara no Luffy, como naruto puede hacerlo**} **dijo para si mismo.

_**Jet Bazuka.**_

golpeo a akira con la velocidad del sonido haciendo que saliera dispadaro varios metros jacia atras estrellandose contra unos arboles.

los piratas spances llegaron con naruto **{**que paso**}** pregunto naruto a sus amigos.

**{**se escaparon, y naruto sera mejor escapar de este lugar**}** dijo coco a naruto.

naruto hizo caso miraron a un navio que se acercaba como refuerzo de akira.

invarieron el navio, lo robaron y empezaron a escapar.

akira se empezo a levantarse y miro al navio que venia como refuerzo, subio a su navio y dio la orden de seguirlos, pero no era suficiente dio un salto y siguio con el Geppo y esta a unos metros del navio de los Spances.

hinata miro que estaba akira a unos solo metros, hinata salto estando a la misma altura que akira, el mienbro de los CP9 se confio pero cuando iba a darle un golpe empezo a brillar cegando a akira luego le dio ina patada haciendo que se estrella contra su navio, hinata dejo de brillar y usando el Geppo volvio con sus amigos.

los marines miraban donde se habia estrellado akira, el nieto de Garp salio del agujero y miro al navio que se alejaba cara segundo.

**{**fuiste mas fuerte naruto te eh subestimado, la proxima vez peleare con todas mis fuerzas y por que me habras desconocido**}** dijo akira para si mismo.

**(con los spances)**

naruto-KAI **(apartir de aqui naruto y otros personajes de kaizoku pasu para que no se confunran)** esta un poco cansado, la pelea con esos dos sujeto y la pelea con ese chico que supuestamente era su hermano.

la mayoria de la tripulacion fueron a buscar una habitacion para dormir esta noche, naruto pidio ser vigilacia esa noche tenia mucho en que pensar.

natuto-KAI estaba un pensativo por alguna razon esta situacion le recordaba cuando fueron llevaros a edolas con la tripulacion de Fairy Tail y Lucy D. heartfilia

**(al dia siguiente con los piratas Kaizokudan)**

naruto-HD **(asi se les llamada, a naruto y otros lersobajes de los hermanos D)** estaba dormirocon Haku y Hinata en sus lados.

el rubio empezo a despertar y se levanto de la cama, y salio de la de habiatacion.

una vez en la cubierta naruto-HD miro al mascaron y casi se sorprende al ver un navio de la marina acercandose, salio corriendo para despertad la tripulacion.

ahora toda la tripulcion estaban afuera, naruto-HD creo un bola de fuego con sus manos y lanzo hacia el navio.

**(con los Spances)**

naruuto-Kai estava en lo mas alto durmiendo en el mastil del barco hasta que el barco de repente templo y naruto-Kai callo al suelo.

se empezo a levantar y miro al barco que se parecia al gran alma **{**asi que ellos robaron nuestro barco, bien si quieren jugar rudo **jugaremos}** dijo naruto-Kai pasando su mano frente su cara con energia oscura dejando ver usa mascara blanca con parte rojas, desbaino a kanshou y bakuya.

_**SHIKAI**_

ambas espadas empezaron a brillar, y se agrandaron y le aparecio una vemda a cara uno.

**(Kanshou shikai, es como Zangetsu pero completamente larga y con una venda blanca,**

**bakuya Shikai, es como zangetsu pero completamente blanca y con una venda negra)**

naruto-Kai empezo a correr y usabdo su gran gfuerza salto varios metros al aire y aterrizo en el barco sorprendiendo a los piratas kaizokidan.

naruto-Kai hollow levanto la vista mostrando sus ojos oscuros, pero se sorprebdio a verse asi mismo con su tripulacion se levanto, regreso a kanshou y bakuya a su estado normal y miro a la tripulacion confundido.

**{**quien rayos eres tu**}** ptegunto naruto-HD mirando seriamente al chico con la mascara.

naruto-Kai hollow abrio bien los ojos lo habia descubierto ya, ese chico akira diciendo que era su hermano mayor, no encontrar su barco y otra version de su tripulacion, lo dedujo a algo, ESTABAN EN OTRA DIMENSION.

**{**lo preguntare otra vez quien diablos eres**}** pregunto Naruto-HD ahora lanzarce hacia el eascarado.

Naruto-Kai solo llevo su mano a la mascara **{yo soy...}** dijo quitandose la mascara sorprendiendolo a todos, **{...Tu}** dijo naruto-KAI sin la mascarda.

**hasta aqui el capitulo, bueno esto es todo por hoy.**

**recuerden un Review para mi es un Review para Prodigy23.**

**PD de Prodigy: No lo edite todo, ya que tengo mucha tarea, y mejor empezar temprano :/ y tambien aviso que ya esta empezado el siguiente capitulo de Colision y mi fanfic Los herederos de la Voluntad D.**

**y hasta la otra se despide Pridigy23 y Dieguete777, hasta la otra.**


	4. cap 3: el encuentro

**{**Personaje hablando**}**

{Personaje pensando}

_**Jutsu Técnica**_

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow hablando}**

**{Biju, demonio, zapakuto y hollow pensando}**

**capitulo 3:** el encuentro.

**{**Lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿quien eres?**} **Pregunto NarutoHD listo para lanzarse hacia el enmascarado.

NarutoKAI solo llevo su mano a la mascara** {**Yo soy...**} **dijo quitandose la mascara sorprendiendo a todos** {**Tu...**} **Dijo NarutoKAI sin la mascara.

Los piratas Umi Kotei** (Los piratas del Emperador del Mar) **estaban boqui abiertas, no se creian lo que veian, pero rapidamente recuperaron la compostura**.**

**{**Si aja, esta bromita tuya ya ha ido demaciado lejos, ahora dime tu verdadera identidad o sufriras las consecuencias**} **Amenazo NarutoHD.

**{**No es broma!**} **Se defendio NarutoKai** (NarutoKai es el Naruto de Kaisoku Pasu y NarutoHD es el Naruto de Los hermanos D).**

**{**¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, ''capitan''?**} **Pregunto Mizuki con notable sarcasmo en lo de Capitan.

**{**No es necesario el sarcasmo...**} **Dijo NarutoHD ante el comentario de su siempre ''fiel'' Nakama.** {**Bueno, como no nos diras quien eres te obligaremos!,**_ Shidai Shidai no: Kaze supiāzu!_ (Lanzas de viento)**.- Dicho esto de la mano de Naruto salieron multimples lanzas de viento muy afiladas que se dirijieron rapidamente hacia NarutoKai.

**{_Hiken!_ (Puño de fuego)} **NarutoKai pensaba copiar su fruta pero no tuvo tiempo para detener el ataque y copiarla al mismo tiempo.

Con ese ataque NarutoKai detuvo el ataque de NarutoHD.

**{**¿Que?, esa es la mera mera no mi, pero esa fruta la pese mi tio Sabo ¿acaso a muerto?**} **Pensaba preocupado NarutoHD, no cabia lugar a duda, esa era la Mera Mera no Mi pero ¿como?.** {**Hey!, ¿como conseguiste la Mera Mera no Mi, esa fruta la peseia mi tio Sabo ¿acaso lo mataste?} Grito NarutoHD empezando a enojarse, ¿de verdad su tio que actualmente tenia la fuerza de un Almirante habia sido derrotado?.

**{**Y una cosa mas, desas esa tecnica de transformacion!**} Reclamo Zabuza.**

**{**Mierda, no me creen para nada... pero no los culpo, en su lugar yo pensaria lo mismo**} **Pensaba preocupado por la situacion NarutoKai.

**{**Naruto-kun!**} **Grito la voz de ¿Hinata?.

**{**¿Hinata?**} **Pregunto NarutoHD mirando a Hinata** (la de los hermanos D... creo que para evitar confuciones no solo usaremos el Kai y HD con Naruto, tambien con los demas, recuerden Kai de Kaizoku pasu y HD para los hermanos D).**

**{**Y-yo no fui**} **Respondio HinataHD preocupada por la situacion, si bien sabia que era alguna tecnica de transformacion, o eso creia, igual era confuso y raro e incluso podria ser ''tenebrozo'' ver a otro ''yo''.

**{**Naruto!... !¿Que pasa aqui?!**} **Grito Karin al ver a los piratas Umi Kotei.

**{**Mas impostores!**}** Grito HakuHD al ver a su otro ''yo''.

**{**!¿Quienes son ellos?!**} **Grito HakuKai igualmente.

**{**Esto es dificil de explicar... pero por favor no peleen!**} **Pidio Naruto Kai.

*3 minutos despues*

Ni 3 minutos habia pasado y cada uno peleaba con su otro ''yo'' y los que no tenian ayudaban en los que podian.

HakuHD peleaba contra HakuKai, la diferencia de fuerzas no se notaba... ¿porque? por que no habia, ambas estaban igualadas. Esta pelea se llevaba acabo en el barco de los Spances ''El Gran Alma''** (no me aprendi su nombre en japones perdon :'c).**

En la pelea de las ojiperla se notaba una mayor fuersa fisica de HiantaKai, pero HinataHD era mas rapida al atacar con lo que lo compensaba, aparte de que en este caso sus tecnicas del clan Hyuga si surtian efecto ya que HinataKai poseia Chakra. Esta pelea se llecaba acabo en el cielo ambas usaban el Geppo.** (Creo que olvide decirlo ahora todos en a tripulacion de NarutoHD saben usar el Geppo, y Tekkai. Solo Zabuza, Mizuki, Sasuke y Naruto usan el Shigan. Pero claro algunos tenian un Tekkai mas poderoso, ya que el Tekkai es mas duro mientras mas fuerte es la persona que lo usa)**.

Ambos Sasuke estaban parejos, no habia mucha diferencia entre ellos... si es que existia una claro. Esta pelea se llevaba acabo en el mar, ambos usaban Chakra para cominar por el agua.

Mizuki se encontraba en una situacion dificil pero gracias a su fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia podia controlar la situacion, estaba luchando contra Ayame, Nyu, Ino, Karin y Narumi al mismo tiempo, esto no se via nada bien. Esta pelea se llevaba acabo igualmente en el mar, algo cerca de donde estaban los Sasuke.

Por otro lado Zabuza luchaba contra Neji, Fuu y la mas problematica Kurami la Kitsune. Esta pelea se llevaba acabo mas alejado de los barcos, aunque Zabuza estaba en desventaja númerica con su gran habilidad con la espada, Jutsus de Agua **(los cuales eran mucho mas efectivos al estar en agua)**, y su Ninjutsu especial de la neblina, podia controlar la situacion, esto seria mas fácil de no ser por Kurami, que era muy fuerte.

Mientras tanto NarutoHD atacaba con todo a NarutoKai quien se defendia y atacaba, pero trataba de entablar conversacion para calmar la situacion. Pero era en vano, esta pelea era bastante reñida, ya que NarutoHD logro deducir una teoria de cual podia ser la Akuma no mi de su clon, ya que le habia demostrado el uso de otras Akuma no mi. Por lo que dedujo que podia imitar Akuma no mi's, así que no le daba tiempo para copiarlo. Esta batalla estaba siendo llevada acabo a 50 m del suelo.

Todos los miembros de los piratas Umi Kotei estaban luchando en cambio los piratas Spances tenian tripulantes. Coco disparaba flechas para ayudar a sus Nakamas, especialmente a Kurami, Neji y Fuu ya que su enemigo era muy poderoso.

Mientras tanto los demas disparaban con los cañones del navio robado a los Piratas Umi Kotei, principalmente a su barco, que tambien se defendia con ayuda de clones de sombra de Naruto y Mizuki ademas de los Clones de agua de Zabuza.

La situacion iba de mal a pero y no daba indicios de tranquilizarse.

**(Mientras tanto en el navio de Akira.)**

Akira se encontraba recuperando el aliento, jamas se espero que la tripulacion de Naruto se volviera tan fuerte.

{Akira-sama, ¿que debemos hacer?**} **Pregunto uno de los comandantes de los navios, no habia ningun capitan en ese mar de momento,** (por razones de mi fic, ya que ahora estan en el universo de los hermanos D, solo dire que los capitantes y rangos mas altos estan en una... ''reunion'' pero en este fic no se dira nada de eso, ya que no tiene nada que ver) **por lo que Akira quedaba al mando.

Akira se quedo callado un momento, pensando y analisando las opciones que tenia y sus consecuencias.

**{**Preparen 6 lanchas, cada lancha ira con un Teniente, un teniente comandante y 2 Marinos, excepto en la mia, en la mia solo me acompañara un Teniente**} **Finalizo Akira** {**Llevense un den den mushi y si ven a los piratas no ataquen, comuniquen sus coordenadas a los navios y a las demas lanchas**} **Sentencio Akira movilisando a los marines.

Inmediatamente los marines cumplieron la orden de Akira, y buscaron a los piratas en las lanchas.

**(Por cierto, las lanchas de los marines son practicamente nuevas, hace 2 años fueron integradas, estas lanchas son algo mas grandes que las normales, mas rapidas y silenciosas.**

**Algunas son Blancas, Grises o negras todo depende de la situacion por cuestion de camuflaje, en este caso usaron las blancas, pero algunos se llevaron las grises. Otra cosa, estas lanchas tienen el logo de la marina en la parte superior.**

**Cuentan con un den den mushi integrado, *si se lo preguntan Akira ordeno que llevaran den den mushis aparte para asegurarse de que tubieran comunicacion en caso que el Den den mushi de la lancha este enfermo o otra cosa*, tienen radar y una pantalla para ver caricaturas... ¿que?. Ok no xD).**

**(De vuelta con los piratas)**

Ambas Haku's se encontraban al limite, era sumamente dificil pelear contra ti mismo... cosa rara, pero igual de dificil.

**{**Rindanse y desagan ese jutsu o lo que sea, sabemos que son imitaciones**} Reclamo HakuKai.**

{¿De** que hablas? ¡ustedes son las copias!} Respondio HakuHD.**

{Claro que no... haber dime, si de verdad eres yo... bueno, tu me entiendes!**} **Esta situacion resultaba confusa**. {**Si de verdad eres, ''yo'' dime ¿que es lo que mas me gusta... o nos gusta de Naruto?**} **Pregunto HakuKai.

{Oh esa es fácil, eso es *susurro* *susurro*} Susurro HakuHD a HakuKai al oido, vayase a saber porque, ni el guionista lo sabe.

Prodigy23: Es verdad!.

{Oh dios!, de verdad eres yo!, bueno... lo que sea, no lo puedo creer!} Solto de repente HakuKai completamente roja detras de la mascara, ya habia caido, estaban en otra dimension.

{chicos, no pelen ellos dicen la verdad} dijo Haku-Kai, naruto-Kai fue el unico quien le escucho, pero los demas peleaban.

naruto-Kai ya harto dio un paso conjelando el suelo deteniendo a naruto-HD.

coco al ver que naruto se habia artado desidio detener esto de una vez, saco 5 flechas que en vez de punta era silindros de color celeste, las apunto a sus "clones malvaros" las disparo primero a mizuki.

mizuki estaba tan concentrada en no vio la flecha y le impacto en el hombro luego un humo verde se dispercio y mizuki se callo al agua pero antes de que se ahogada Karin y narumi la subieron al barco.

coco estaba en un dilema devia de darle a un sasuke pero no sabia cual era **{ne, a la mierda les doy a los y listo**} dijo coco ya que le importaba poco que le pasada a sasuke

disparo dos flecha a ambos sasukes.

los sasukes pelean hasta desfallecer, pero ambos recivieron las Flechas y el humo verde y calleron al agua, empezarom a nadar hacia el barco para seguir con su pelea.

coco volvio a mirar a otro lugar para ver a las Hinatas pero al ver a Hinata-Kai usando su Zapakuto en forma Shikai y llevaba la victoria decidio detenerla tomo una flecha y la dispado hacia hinata-Kai y Hinata-HD, hinata-HD recivio la Flecha, pero hinata-KAI gracias al haki esquivo la flecha de coco, tomo a hinata-HD para que callera.

coco miro el lugar donde estaba la neblina pero se la mnegrina salio disparado zabuza y unos segundos despues salio Fuu cubierta con bublel naranja con 3 colas.

**(en otra parte)**

Dak y soul iba donde indicaba el Bridge donde estaba los diamantes faltantes, **{**uno de los diamantes esta en otra dimencion mientras que la otra esta aqui en esta dimension**}** dijo Dark a Soul que parecian estar volando hacia la direccion donde estan los piratas spances y Umi Kotei.

**(con los piratas, minutos despues)**

despues de tranquilizar a la tripulacion umi kotei, les explico todo pero anu no le creyeron pero al demostrar una cosas y peguntas personales a sus alternativos, se dieron cuenta que si era verdad que los spances eran de otra dimension.

en la conversacion, hinata-Kai habia sacado de la bolsa de su chamarra un diamante de color azul, y naruto-Kai reconocio esa gema que era de ese aparato que los trajo a esta dimension.

**(con los marines)**

una lanza iba inspencionando el lugar, hasta que vio el navio robado y un barco pirata y rapidamente tomo el den den muchi.

**{**todos los marines, venir aqui, akira-sama venga rapido los encontramos**}** dijo el marine.

**(en otra parte)**

akira escucho lo que dijo el den den mushi, y rapidamente se dirigio donde estaban.

**(con los piratas)**

naruto-Kai estaba revisando el diamante, por alguna razon podia sentir una gran energia dentro de este pequeño diamante, esta cosa debe ser muy poderosa, tan poderosa que esos dos desconocidos lo querian en su poder.

Naruto-Kai miro en donde estan todos los piratas hablando como si su pelea de hace unos minutos nunca hubiera pasado

algo llego a la mente de naruto-Kai {uhm, porque siento que olvide algo en el barco} penso Naruto-Kai tratando de recordar.

**(en la dimension de Kaizoku Pasu)**

En el barco de los spances, en la habitacion de naruto-Kai, una cobija se empezo a levantar la cobija callo mostrando, un gato de color naranja como el pelaje de un tigre, de panza color blanco, y tenia alas, era un excel, y otro era un leon de Felpa (es el del sasuke de kaizoku pasu)

**{**ahhhhhh, que buena Siesta tuve hace mucho que no duermo bien**} **dijo el leon de Felpa.

el excel naranja miro el lugar con duda luego al relog que estaba aun lado la hora que eran las 2:39 PM.

el gato grito y salio disparo del cuerto hacia donde la cubirta del barco y de paso miro en todo los lugares biendo que no habia nadie en el barco.

algo cruzo en la mente del exce**l {SE OLVIDARON DE NOSOTROS}**

**(de vuelta en la dimension "los hermanos D")**

**{**nah, no debe de ser nada importante**} **dijo naruto para si mismo.

**(con akira)**

El mienbro de los CP9, se dirigia donde estaba el marine que habia encontraro a su hermano Naruto.

**{**Con que ahí estan, teniente use su habilidad para cubrir los navios y lanchas que estan por llegar**} **Ordeno Akira al teniente, quien era un hombre de al rededor de 25 años, barba de 3 días, patillas y pelo en tupe negro, media al rededor de 1.78 y era delgado pero con musculos. En su espalda llevaba una enorme katana larga pero ligera.

**{Hai!} **Dicho eso el teniente se empezo a concentrar**. {Kiri Kiri no: Nomu! (Neblina Neblina: Neblina espesa) } **El teniente uso su habilidad cubriendo el barco de los Umi Kotei y el navio robado por los spances con una neblina muy espesa.

**{Perfecto}** Dijo Akira si todo iba bien obtendria la informacion que quiere y el chakra de kyubi y Fuu le serian muy utiles para crear unos nuevos cyborg's. Claro que no le diria nada al gobierno ni a la marina, estos serian para un motivo mas... personal. Y no, Akira no odiaba a Naruto ni mucho menos le queria matar, solo habia averiguado despues de meses de investigacion en secreto como robar la mayor parte del Chakra sin matar.

**(Con los piratas Spances y Umi Kotei unos minutos antes).**

Los piratas Spances platicaban animadamente de cosas de interes personal, claro con cada uno de sus clones, y los que no tenian platicaban con quien mejor se llevaran.

Con las Hinatas.

-Vaya, despues de todo si eres de otra dimension, es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar de lo que sea} Dijo animadamente HinataHD a HinataKai.

{Si, puedo platicar con Nyu-san o con Haku-san de casi cualquier cosa, pero es bueno intercambiar pensamientos con alguien que es literalmente exatamente igual a mi} Contesto de igual manera HinataKai. {Y...¿donde esta Neji-niisan de tu dimension? el se unio a la tripulacion de Naruto-kun hace tiempo... ¿acaso aqui no te seguira odiando o si?} Pregunto algo temerosa Hinata, Neji le daba miedo en el pasado.

{No, es solo que... Akira el hermano de Naruto lo dejo muy lastimado... y no se pudo recuperar hasta varios meses despues... todo por mi culpa} Se culpaba HinataHD, pero no era cierto si alguien tenia la culpa seria Akira.** (Tranquilos falta poco para que pase esto en los hermanos D xD).**

{¿Hermano de Naruto?...¿como?... ¿acaso fue... dime Hinata... bueno... ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿acaso era un tipo peli negro, pelo lasio, piel blanca, delgado muy alto (Akira mide 1.90 actualmente) de traje elegante y con cejas ridiculas?} Pregunto HinataKai tratando de cambiar de tema para no deprimirse... jaja entienden?... na mal chiste u.u. E identificar a ese tipo.

(Mientras tanto en el barco de los mugiwara que se encontraba en una de las islas protejidas por los mugiwara).

{Achu!} Estornudo Sanji {Deseguro alguien esta hablando mal de mis cejas..} Se quejo Sanji que se encontraba cocinando la comida.

(Y con Akira unos minutos antes de lo que mostre anteriormente).

{Acu!... Mierda, no se porque pero ahora estoy seguro de que los aplastare} Dijo de la nada Akira.

(De regresocon las Hinatas).

{Si, es el ¿como sabes que tiene cejas ridiculas?} Pregunto HinataHD curiosa... cosa que hizo enfurecer mas a Akira aun que este no sabia la razón.

{Veras...} Y así HinataKai le conto lo ocurrido a HinataHD.

{¿Que?, !¿Akira esta por estas aguas?!, oh no tenemos un problema!} Grito HinataHD preocupada, no tenia muy buenos recuerdos de Akira ademas de estar segura de que este superaba la inteligencia de Shikamaru.

Este grito llamo la atencion de todos en el barco.

{Tranquilizate, de todos modos ya lo perdimos no hay de que preocuparse} Dijo HinataKai trantando de calmarse... otro mal chiste :'c.

{¿Que pasa?} Preguntaron casi todos al uniso, excepto los amargados ustedes ya sabran quienes son.

{Akira esta cerca!} Declaro HinataHD haciendo que los piratas spances se pusieran en total alerta, pero Mizuki en especial para cobrar su venganza.

{Mierda, hay que prepararnos e irnos de inmediato!} Ordeno naruto.

{¿Akira?, acaso es el tipo que nos ataco en la isla?} Pregunot NarutoKai.

{Si el} Dijo HinataHD.

{Vamos no es para tanto, solo es el y unos cuantos marines, seguro que le pateamos el trasero} Dijo restandole importancia ambas Kyubi. (Koari es la de los hermanos D y Kurami de Kaizoku pasu y Koari puede salir del cuerpo de Naruto libremente debido a un Jutso de ''des-sellado'' ya que su lugar lo ocupa la Akuma no mi de Naruto).

{No, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo astuto que era Akira Koari?, ademas ninguna de ustedes esta a su maximo poder, Kurami tu definitivamente no tiene todo tu Chakra por razones que desconosco y ni me importan, y Koari gastaste demasiado Chakra hace 2 años al salir del cuerpo de Naruto y aun no te recuperas con tu cuerpo humano, actualmente Akira si se poner serio las matara} Declaro Zabuza arto de que no se tomaran enserio a Akira.

{A demas, ¿quien dice que no llamo mas Marines?, quiza incluso otros miembros del CP9 o marines incluso mas fuertes que el**} S**ujirio SasukeHD.

Pero entonces, una niebla muy espesa cubrio el barco de los Umi Kotei y el navio robado.

**{**Otou-san, no es tiempo para tus Jutsus**!} Gritaron ambas Haku.**

**{No fui yo}** Dijo Zabuza preparandose para el combate.

**{Esto no me agrada} **Dijeron ambos Naruto poniendose serios.

**{Vaya vaya vaya} Decia una voz rara, no era Akira, aguda pero rara.**

**{¿Quien es?, ¿donde estas?} Pregunto SasukeKai.**

**{Vaya vaya vaya... así que no pueden verme he?, que tal ahora?!} Grito de repente, pero no se veia nada...{¿Ya me ven?} Pregunto la voz.**

**{No...} Dijeron todos mientras unos cuervos pasaban por el fondo diciendo ''Ago ago ago''.**

**{**Lo siento, es que... no tengo autoestima... pero les viene valiendo *PUM***} Po**r suerte esa parte fue censurada por una explosion proveniente del navio robado.

**{**Eh?, alguien esta en el navio!**} **Grito NarutoHD**.**

**{**Lo siento *ñom* *ñom* Akira-sama, tenia mucha *ñom* *ñom* hambre}** Grito una voz algo gruesa pero infantil y torpe muy torpe.**

**{**No hay problema, Fukoro-san**} **Dijo esta vez Akira, quien estaba en el mastil del barco de los piratas Umi Kotei.

**{**Todos arriba!**} **Grito HinataKai apuntando arriba, donde se via Akira en el mastil.

{Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Naru... ¿Pero que *PUM*?} Otra explosion que interrumpio a Akira, quien noto del doble de casi todos y otras caras nuevas. {Bueno... probablemente solo sea un Jutsu de clon o algo, no importa} Pensaba Akira tranquilizandose.{*Chasquido de dedos* Bien, ahora ¿vendran por las buenas o por las malas**?} **Pregunto Akira mientras 6 tipos y una tipa, aparecian igualmente en el mastil aparentemente usaron el Soru.** {**Ellos son:

Fukoro

**(Un tipo alto 1.85, un poco gordo, robusto mas bien. Calvo probablemente de 28 años, usaba la tipica ropa de un comandante de la marina, un traje de rayas blancas y negras y la gabardina blanca con el Kanji de ''Comida''. Experto en los 6 estilos del Rokushiki y boxeo). (Este fue el que causo las explosiones).**

Reon

**(Un tipo de estatura media 1.75, musculoso. Pelo hasta el cuello, rubio, colmillos, y la tipica ropa de un teniente comandante, un traje dorado con la gabardina blanca con el Kanji ''Salvaje''. Experot en el Rokushiki y Lucha libre)**.

Taiga

(**Una mujer hermosa, pelo naranja, facciones muy finas, ojos verdes y alta 1.80, tenia al rededor de 20 años. Tenia una katana en su espalda ademas del tipico traje del comandante un traje naranja con rayas blancas y la gabardina con el Kanji ''Equidad''. Experta en el Rokushiki y esgrima con 1 espada**).

Same

**(Un hombre pez con apariencia de tiburon, muy alto 1.89, musculoso pero delgado al rededor de 29 años. Y el solo usaba unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias, ademas de la gabardina blanca con el Kanji ''Racismo'' tachado. Experto en el Rokushiki y el Gyojin Karate)**

Usagi

**(Un chico de 15 años, bajo 1.60, delgado, pelo rubio un poco largo. El traje igualmente blanco pero las mangas las tenia arrancadas. Tenia la gabardina blanca con el Kanji ''Velocidad''. Uno de los mas destacados en velocidad en toda la marina, experto en el Rokushiki y dar patadas).**

Look

**(El mismo de la niebla. Experto en esgrima, Rokushiki y usuario de la Kiri Kiri no Mi una fruta Logia de Neblina, parecida a la de Smoker pero mas espesa y con mas faclidad de atrapar enemigos pero mas lenta, ademas de que puede atraer neblina y/o crearla).**

Y Risu

**(Un joven de 17, bajo 1.40, un poco musculoso, pero agil y un experto en esconderse ademas de ataques a distancia. Usaba un traje marron y la gabardina con el Kanji ''Autoestima'', ya se imaginaran que fue este el de la baja autoestima. A pesar de ser agil no es muy rapido, pero si un experto en el Rokushiki y armas a larga distancia, ademas de ser un maestro del escondite y disfraz. Usuario de la Henka Henka no Mi *Fruta Cambia Cambia, la cual le permite combertirce en cualquier cosa que se imagine, pero no puede convertirse en personas que no haya visto en persona y no puede transforse en una persona imaginada por el, solo en objetos y otras personas que haya visto en persona).**

Y nosotros nos encargaremos de atraparlos, y les advierto que no se confien, ya que cada uno de ellos en cuanto a fuerza estan en rango contraalmirante, así que no se confien jeje... oh, parece que llegaron los refuerzos...} Dijo Akira mientras la neblina se disipaba dejando ver que 5 navios rodeaban a los piratas Spances y Umi Kotei.

_**continuara...**_

**bueno jasta aqui el capiulo ah y un mensaje de Prodigy23**

** ''Hola mis lectores, espero que les este gustando este Crossover, porque la verdad por lo menso de mi parte estoy disfrutando escribirlo y si se que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fic, pero he estado ocupado con proyectos de la escuela, de echo estoy escribiendo esto a las 11:23 de la noche y estoy por irme a dormir. Pero esto ya se los debia, y prometo que mañana hay cap de los hermanos D :3, ademas de un informativo :'3. Y si, los tientes que aparecen en este cap de Colision, tambien apareceran en los hermanos D n.n, sin mas que decir me retiro :).''**

**bueno hasta la otra se despire Diguete777 y Prodigy23, no leeremos luego.**


End file.
